


Quantum Entanglement

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And in silence Clarke moved her body closer to mine and I knew that the day's argument was coming to a close. Clarke didn't want to be angry anymore, she wanted me to fuck her.





	Quantum Entanglement

Clarke and I were fighting again. It was the third or fourth time this month we were going through the same argument. I came home late from work the night before and woke up this morning only to have to complete all of the work around the house Clarke swore up and down to me she would get done on her day off. She didn't wash a single dish, didn't take out the trash, didn't prepare for our dinner tonight, and she didn't feed our cats.   
  
"I swear to you I did feed them yesterday," she yelled dramatically. Lie. I just shook my head, knowing from experience that nothing I said would convince her just to own up to it and tell me the truth. She would deny blame until she ran out of breath and I wasn't interested in going through this again. Work was exhausting enough and nobody paid me to try and manage my girlfriend.  
  
"I don't care anymore Clarke. I just wanted things to be ready for dinner with Bellamy tonight. We haven't seen each other in forever and you haven't lifted a finger to help."  
  
"What does it matter if things are perfect? You two are just going to get drunk and ignore me like you do every time he comes over. I swear to God if you weren't the biggest dyke I know I'd think you were in love with him." Clarke spat the accusation out at me and I could hear the loathing for Bellamy in her tone. Bellamy had been my closest friend for almost 5 years and she resented the intimacy of our friendship. But no lines had ever been crossed and she was right about one thing, I'm a huge dyke and Bellamy never had a chance.  
  
"I wish you'd stop saying that, it's fucking ridiculous. You know it, he knows it, so just get the fuck over it. Anyway he's bringing his on-again, off-again girl so you'll have company while we have fun." Bellamy's every now and then fling was Gina, who was exactly like Clarke in more ways than one. They loved each other's company and I asked Bellamy to bring her so Clarke wouldn't feel left out. Not entirely heartless after all.   
  
"Whatever Lexa. I'm not stupid or blind," she responded.

_What the fuck does that mean?_ Checking her watch and realizing she was late for work, she gave me a mournful sigh and eye roll and grabbed her keys on the way out the door. I watched her go in silence and as soon as the door clicked shut I regretted not telling her I loved her. As much as we argued and Clarke drove me crazy, I loved the girl to death and I didn't want our relationship to stay in turmoil.  
  
Since she was gone the house suddenly held an eerie silence. The cats were either sleeping or hiding under furniture somewhere, so I reveled in the isolation and got to work. There was still so much to get ready for dinner that evening. I started in the small living room and worked my way to the kitchen/dining area. By the time I got to the kitchen counter I had picked up so much laundry and garbage that my back ached. I can't believe I live with such a slob. Where did all of this shit come from in the first place?   
  
Up next was dinner preparation. I had asked Clarke to prepare one of her better dishes but she did fuck all so I decided Bellamy and I would grill instead. That would give Clarke and Gina some girl time to chat and make Bellamy and I feel useful. I texted Bellamy to make sure he was game.  
  
Lexa:

You good to grill with me tonight?

Bell:  
  
Sure, thought we were having Indian tho?  
  
Lexa:

Clarke "forgot"  
  
Bell:

Gotcha...want me to bring extra beer?  
  
Lexa:

As much as you can carry lol...Gina still coming?  
  
Bell:

Yep she's hyped to see Clarke  
  
Lexa:

Good, see you at 8  


Bell:

KK  
  
Since Bellamy agreed to grilling I did have to go out and get a few supplies, and when I got back to the house I glanced at the clock and realized it was already 4 pm, and with Clarke coming home around 7 I knew I should nap to recover some of my energy from the day's activities. I collapsed on our lilac bedspread but found myself unable to sleep despite my exhaustion. I shut my eyes and put my hand down my underwear, not really focusing on any person or fantasy but comforting myself with a gentle touch. I rubbed softly along my inner thighs and labia. I didn't want to orgasm right now as Clarke and I might have a hate-fuck later because of the argument, but the massage did its work and I drifted to sleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Half-dressed with one hand down my pants and sprawled across our bed is exactly how Clarke found me when she got home at 7. I startled awake out of my fragile sleep to find her straddling me and kissing the nape of my neck, and for a moment I thought I was still dreaming. When she realized I was awake she brought both hands to my breasts and used her thumbs to flick my now-hard nipples back and forth. I felt her smile as she continued to kiss my exposed shoulders and her hips began to rock back and forth on my lap.  
  
As much as I should have enjoyed the gesture, I was annoyed that she thought it was a good time for sex. I told her as much and tried to pry her hands off of my chest, but she used the weight of her own massive chest to hold me down. Her huge breasts were suffocating me and I thrashed around until she was forced to dismount.   
  
"The fuck Clarke? You know I hate it when you do that..." I started.  
  
"What, when I touch you? I'm so fucking sorry. It won't happen again." Her retort was spiteful and I knew I had reignited the flame of the argument that had burned out earlier today.   
  
"Not touching me, I hate when you try and crush me to death with your tits!" I tried to explain myself, but the bitch face had settled in and Clarke's arms were crossed. I was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
Clarke refused to talk to me until Bellamy and Gina arrived a little before 8. Thankfully she snapped back into the guise of a welcoming host, and she latched on to Gina's arm as soon as they crossed the threshold into the house. Bellamy and I laughed it off and made our way to the grill in the back yard. Our cat nuzzled Bellamy and we laughed about it.   
  
"She's happy to see you, she must realize how long it's been since you've visited," I said to Bellamy and handed him the first beer of many to come.  
  
"I missed her too. And you. Work has been so hectic. I know you get it but I'm sorry I haven't been around." Bellamy's apology was so genuine, which was something I loved about him. When we met he was my colleague at the time. Even in our professional relationship we always worked "with one mind" and leveled each other out in a way our colleagues couldn't understand. In the last year Bellamy had been promoted and transferred to a separate location in our city and I was promoted to his position. After accepting our promotions, we were finally able to fraternize and found that we were even better friends than coworkers, and that our like-mindedness in our professional lives transferred effortlessly to our personal relationship. Bellamy was a fantastic colleague, but he was a superior friend and confidant, always genuine in his words and actions. The clarity of his character was surprising to me personally after having known so many shit-head men.   
  
We started up the grill and continued to drink our beers in silence. The summer night was particularly warm so Clarke elected that we enjoy our dinner up outside. She and Gina were at work setting up the collapsible table, and Bellamy and I watched them struggle.   
  
"Should we help them?"   
  
"They'll figure it out," I said and finished my beer. Bellamy chugged the rest of his and reached for two more. The flames were starting to kick up so Bellamy and I got to work.  
  
A few beers later after dinner, the four of us sat under the dim backyard lights and laughed about some old work story Bellamy had told. Clarke subtly suggested that she and Gina should start to clean up so Bellamy and I kicked back and enjoyed the stars and another drink.  
  
"So what's going on Lexa? I feel like it's been forever since we really talked."  
  
"Same as you, man. Working my ass off all the time. I never get any time at home anymore but when I do Clarke and I are always arguing." I was surprised the admission came out so quickly. I hadn't intended to complain to Bellamy about my relationship problems, but I suppose the many beers made my tongue looser than usual.  
  
"Trouble in lezzie paradise? Is she on about getting married again?"  
  
"I don't know, I told her I didn't want to because I thought marriage is stupid."   
  
Bellamy laughed loudly at that. "Why did you lie to her? Just tell her she drives you nuts already. You're going to end up hating her!"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Bellamy, I'm afraid I already do. I love her but I can't stand living with her anymore. I feel like I have to treat her more like a roommate than a girlfriend." Bellamy nodded in agreement, but I knew he didn't really understand because he lived alone and had as long as I'd known him. Bellamy loved his solitude, I told myself, but I wondered for a few years if he was gay. Then Gina had walked into the picture, but they were as inconsistent as the weather.  
  
"When are you and Gina going to make it official? It's been like two years Bell...you gotta commit eventually." I loved prodding him about Gina after a few drinks. We always aimed to wound the other when we drank and complained. It was cathartic in many ways, and comforting in knowing that my best friend knew my weaknesses but could laugh at them with me instead of judging me like Clarke might.  
  
"Never! You know I'm a lone wolf. Ha-wooooooooo!" Bellamy howled into the dark sky so loudly that a few dogs chimed in down the street. We cackled and finished off our beers, listening to the cicadas singing their night trance.  
  
When Clarke and Gina finished cleaning up the dishes we decided to call it a night. Clarke was already staring daggers into me (she definitely thought Bellamy and I had too much to drink) so I started the goodbyes. I gave Gina a friendly hug and reminded her she promised to lend me a book she had enjoyed. Bellamy and Clarke shared a "leave room for Jesus" hug and we quickly switched partners for more farewells.   
  
"Do you work tomorrow Lex?" I hate it when he calls me that.   
  
"Nope, finally a day of freedom," I snarked.  
  
"Excellent. Hey, come over to mine and watch something." Bellamy waggled his eyebrows, leaned in closer and whispered "We can drink in peace." Sold.   
  
We agreed on a time and I gave him a huge hug. Excited about tomorrow's plans, Bellamy wrapped his arms tight around my midsection, picked me up, and spun me around in the air. Our bodies pressed together and the sudden airtime made me a little dizzy, but I was drunk and content and we had a good laugh. He put me down and rustled my hair, and he and Gina made their way out of the house.  
  
Before the door had even closed, I felt the tension building between Clarke and myself.   
  
"What the fuck was that?" she cornered me as soon as Bellamy and Gina were definitely gone. "Are you trying to embarrass me AND Gina?" _What?_  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why the fuck does he touch you like that? And picking you up and spinning you around? That is so fucking weird and I hate that you two don't understand that." I saw the tears forming in Clarke's eyes and immediately felt uncomfortable. Good performance.  
  
"Come on Clarke, you're being dramatic. He's my best friend!" I tried to defend our friendship again but Clarke wasn't having any of it. She started turning off lights around the house, storming from one switch to the next and stopping to fill the food and water dishes for the cats. I followed her quietly into the bedroom and we went through the motions of our bedtime ritual in silence.  
  
Quietly, we brushed our teeth and changed into sleeping clothes. We continued not talking as we opened up the bedsheets, climbed in, and turned off the lamps. And in silence Clarke moved her body closer to mine and I knew that the day's argument was coming to a close. Clarke didn't want to be angry anymore, she wanted me to fuck her.  
  
I quickly pulled off what little bed clothing she had on. She rolled to face me and we shared a long, deep, angry kiss that left me wet. I could smell her excitement and my body yearned to taste her. My hands moved to squeeze her breasts. Her nipples were so hard in contrast to her malleable tits. I rolled her nipples in between my thumb and forefinger, enjoying the moans as I simultaneously sucked on the skin of her neck. Gradually I moved down her body, kissing every sensitive spot as I travelled and letting my hands explore familiar terrain. I took her nipples into my mouth and made a point to suck in the air around them after they were wet. I knew the cold sensation would give her goosebumps and the trick worked every time. I continued to tease her until she pulled my head back up to her own.  
  
Now that she was properly aroused I turned my attention to her pussy. I could smell her wetness and it turned me on even more. I kissed her hard, parted her lips and teasingly rubbed my fingers through her folds. When she began to cry out I breathed hotly into her ear and whispered, "What do you want me to do baby?"  
  
Clarke groaned in frustration. "I want you to fuck me. Please, I need to feel you inside me."  
  
That was all I needed. I didn't wait any longer or start slowly, but instead plunged two fingers into her. I gasped at the heat of her pussy and the tightness of the walls as they clamped down on my fingers. I moved so fast I thought my hand might cramp, but she bucked her hips and kept rhythm with my motions. Her breathing quickened and I could tell she was near orgasm, so I slowed the pace and kissed my way down her body.   
  
When I got to her pussy I took a moment and breathed in her fragrance. If I could bottle it and use it as perfume I would, no joke. Her aroma was heavenly. I buried my face into the task and didn't play around - I took her clit into my mouth and sucked quickly, picking up the pace of my fingers at the same time. She began to buck wildly and screamed as she climaxed, her legs clamping on my head so painfully I thought I might pass out. I tried to continue fucking and sucking her but the sensation became too much and she pushed me out from between her legs. I crawled back up her body and she took me in her arms, every muscle still in spasm from the orgasm.  
  
She needed a few minutes to recover, but I waited patiently for her to return the effort. I laid in the dark staring at our ceiling as she clung to me, thinking about the dinner and Bellamy. I was so excited to spend more time with him tomorrow free of the ladies.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Clarke's hand in my underwear. Her fingers had made their way directly to my clit and were going to town. Weird. I grabbed her wrist to indicate I wanted her to slow down, but she moved her hand down and started fingering me erratically. Weirder.  
  
"Maybe I'm just too drunk honey, but I don't think my body's going to respond tonight...just get some sleep and I'll let you repay me in pleasure tomorrow." In truth I wanted to fuck, but she had gone straight for the prize instead of warming me up. I was weirded out and after everything I just wanted to sleep.  
  
"Oh...okay." Clarke sounded dejected by I kissed her head and held her tight to show her I wasn't upset.   
  
Despite her sobriety Clarke fell asleep quickly and rolled away from me. As soon as I was assured by her breath that she was unconscious, once again my hands made their way down my own body and I began to pleasure myself. I was still turned on from fucking Clarke, but something else was sitting at the back of my mind as well. I moved two fingers in and out of my own pussy while stroking my clit in good time and quickly came to my own climax. I made every effort to cum silently and without rocking the bed too hard, and was satisfied to find that Clarke hadn't stirred a bit.  
  
Finally satisfied, I passed out into my pillow and allowed sleep to take me where it may.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Clarke and I were on much more agreeable terms. She had to work early but left a sweet note on the kitchen counter that said she loved me and did a few extra chores that morning. All it takes is a good orgasm to get a little work done around here.   
  
An alarm on my phone reminded me that I needed to get ready to go see Bellamy, so I quickly did my own morning chores and got dressed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt relief that Bellamy wouldn't judge me for wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans.   
  
On cue as I entered the car, I got a text from Bellamy.  
  
Bell:

Bring more beer, I have a surprise for u  
  
Lexa:

TELL ME  
  
Bell:

Surprise is a word with meaning Lex  
  
Oh, he's evil.  
  
Lexa:

I hate you.  
  
Bell:

No you don't :P  
  
Lexa:

See u soon asshole  
  
I arrived at Bellamy's, beer in tow, and even though Bellamy had a TV in his living room, we always moved to the basement of his small house by default. Before he met Gina this was where we spent most of our time together, drinking and watching movies or football. 

"So what's the surprise Bell?" I wasted no time getting to the point. I leaned over to his side of the couch to pressure his answer a little, but he wasn't fooled by my directness.  
  
"Not yet! Jesus, can we at least watch a bit of the movie first? I want to get a decent buzz going." Deflection. I sat patiently through the first part of the movie. It was a good movie, admittedly. All of a sudden Bellamy paused the movie and before I could say a word Bellamy produced his favorite bong from behind the couch.  
  
"No fucking way! I thought you lost her!" Bellamy's favorite piece had gone missing randomly and we speculated for months where she might have wandered. "Where was she?"  
  
"You're not gonna believe this, but Gina took her. I spent the night at her place last night and found the piece this morning in a cabinet."  
  
"What the fuck? Why did Gina take her?"  
  
"She wanted me to smoke less, un-fucking real. We're totally over now. I can't be with somebody who wants to control me, Lex, you know that."  
  
I nodded, knowing that Bellamy did not want to be tied down. I felt bad for questioning his dedication to Gina the night before and hoped I hadn't caused any issue between them before remembering that she literally stole his favorite piece.  
  
While I thought Bellamy packed a bowl and took a large hit. He moved closer to me and I instinctively opened my mouth to receive the smoke he was about to release. My own action took me by surprise; sharing smoke was something we had done several years ago before he met Gina and the intimacy of the moment was startling. He locked eyes with me and blew the smoke into me, and in that moment we shared a single breath.   
  
I coughed and he laughed, then passed me another beer so I could clear my throat. When I regained my voice I wanted to clear the air about Gina.  
  
"I hope I didn't say anything last night that upset you Bell, Gina seems pretty nice. You know, theft notwithstanding. Your opinion is the only one that matters about her. If you wanted to be with her I support you." He gave me a long, serious look and I thought for a moment he might be angry with me.  
  
"I don't want to be with her. It's not just the piece, Lex. She wants a different kind of guy than who I am. We won't work out." I wondered what kind of man Gina might want that Bellamy couldn't be. I was gay, not blind. Bellamy was a really handsome guy. He was tall, had beautiful shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He took care of his body, too. He wasn't a bodybuilder but he was definitely muscular.  
  
"What is there about you not to like Bell?" Did I just say that out loud? Bellamy cocked his head in confusion and surprise, but didn't seem like he wanted to answer the question. He turned his head to the TV suddenly and unpaused the movie. We both focused on the movie and not the awkward moment I had just created.  
  
Bellamy and I continued to drink and smoke through the second part of the movie. We sat mostly in silence but broke the air to remark on the movie. Eventually the movie was over, and we found ourselves having to deal with the awkward moment yet again.   
  
"So what's going on with you and Clarke? Last night I could have cut the tension with a knife..." Bellamy's decision to change the subject was a relief. I didn't mind complaining about Clarke after a few drinks.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I can take living with her anymore. She's lazy and a slob. We've been arguing nonstop for a few months. It's exhausting." Bellamy nodded, silently encouraging me to continue. "We tried to have make-up sex last night. And by we tried I mean I tried. I gave her this incredible orgasm and she skipped over foreplay when it was my turn. It was so weird and a total turn-off, I ended up having to take care of myself after she fell asleep." Realizing what I had just said, I felt my face flush and knew Bellamy could see my visible embarrassment. We had talked about sex before but never explicitly discussed masturbation.  
  
"What, she just started going at it without warming you up?" Bellamy didn't seem to be affected by my statement but instead intrigued. One of his eyebrows was raised in question and I had to wonder what was running through his mind.  
  
"Yeah, basically. Bell it was so...weird! Legit I had to tell her to stop." We laughed at the thought of my awkward sex life and fell into a comfortable silence. I was glad that the awkward moment from before hadn't persisted.   
  
"Wanna watch another movie?" Bellamy asked, trying to find us something to do before the day ran away from us. Time didn't seem like a reality in the basement because of the lack of windows, but I knew it would fly by before either of us knew it. I agreed to another movie and laid back opposite of Bellamy, propping my feet up in his lap and covering myself with a blanket.  
  
The second movie was decent. We had definitely watched it before and occasionally quoted a line to each other at the same time. We shared a laugh at all of the same moments, and I felt back in sync with my best friend. Our drinking had slowed down but we passed the bong back and forth more frequently.   
  
Bellamy took a large hit from the bong and tapped my feet, drawing my attention away from the movie. I didn't make an effort to lean toward him so he crawled over my legs and brought his face to mine to share the smoke in his lungs. His strong arms pillared on either side of my head and I looked up at him, suddenly bashful of our closeness. Once again my mouth opened instinctively but instead of leaving room between our lips I rose up to meet him and we shared a smoky kiss. He had been holding his torso above my own but after our mouths connected for some time he leaned down into me and I felt something unfamiliar within me and against me.  
  
The kiss was amazing. It was passionate, deep, and urgent. It sounds insane but he was both gentle and rough with my mouth. His tongue was insistent and explored my own, but he would back off and tenderly kiss my lips. Suddenly quite hot I pulled the blanket out from between us and my legs began to wrap around his body, pulling him closer to me, as if pressing against one another we could become one.  
  
Honestly, I had never kissed a man before. I assumed it would be different but not this different. Bellamy's face was more rough than Clarke's. He had a cute stubble but it kind of hurt against my face, yet the more we kissed the more I grew to enjoy the pain. Under his body I felt very safe, as if he were an indestructible shield.  
  
After a few minutes of our kiss Bellamy pulled away and looked into my eyes. I guess I appreciated the moment to catch my breath and organize my thoughts, but my body wanted to react to what just happened.   
  
"Why did you stop?" I asked, praying he wouldn't tell me that I was the worst kisser he'd ever met and it was a huge mistake.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lex, I didn't mean to slip up." He sat back up and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Slip up? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you know? I've wanted to do that for the longest time...all this shit with Gina has me really confused. Please just forget it ever happened and I'll never make this mistake again." If I was honest with myself I probably knew he wanted to do that. I got the impression he wanted me when we first met, but he knew I didn't play for his team so it was never going to happen.   
  
I didn't want to talk anymore. I was definitely confused about my feelings at this very moment, but my body wasn't confused at all. I sat up and climbed onto Bellamy's lap so I straddled him. I took his face out of his hands and looked into his eyes. As we held eye contact I took my shirt by the bottom and pulled it over my head, revealing more of my skin to Bellamy than he had ever seen.   
  
Usually I was shy about my body. Having a tomboyish figure didn't lend me to many positive comments, but I kept in shape and Bellamy's reaction was worth it. Immediately his coarse hands began to explore up my back and he expertly unhooked my bra in less than two seconds. Off it came and suddenly I was exposed almost entirely to my best friend. His face marveled at my chest and he brought my nipples to his mouth as his hands continued to make their way around my torso, learning every part of my body.  
  
Bellamy alternated between my nipples, sucking on each for a time and then allowing the cold basement air to do its work on making them even harder. I moaned every time he switched, and dug my fingers through his hair to show him my frustration. I felt him groan in satisfaction through one of my nipples and it sent a strong tingling sensation down my torso into areas he was yet to find. In abject pleasure I ground my ass into his lap and again felt an unfamiliar presence. Suddenly I realized what it was I was feeling and immediately felt stupid, but my body responded where my mind failed me.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but I stopped Bellamy and backed away enough to pull off his shirt and turned my attention to the zipper of his pants. I was really nervous. I had never seen an actual penis before. Pictures, sure. I had handled dildos too, but never the real thing. Not knowing what to expect, I looked up at Bellamy with a sense of apprehension. He reached out and ran his hand over the back of my neck in reassurance, then scooted me off of him so he could remove his pants.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded instead of speaking, so full of anticipation for what was about to happen. He looked at me seriously while pulling off the last bit of his pants. "Seriously, if you want to stop I understand. I don't want this to be weird for you."   
  
I looked him straight in the eye so he wouldn't doubt what I said. "I'm fine." I thought for another minute before adding,   
  
"I've never done this with a man before. I don't really know what to do."  
  
"Oh, that's okay baby. I'll help." He had never called me baby before, but I didn't mind it in the moment. His pants were gone and shortly after his boxers came off as well. His dick stood at full attention, surrounded by a small patch of dark brown hair. Bellamy watched me as I approached with caution, starting only by touching him with one hand. I was surprised at the accuracy of the term "hard on." I had not expected it to be this hard, but it was also quite soft in a way. Realizing I wouldn't have any success just rubbing, I gripped his shaft tighter and began pumping slowly.   
  
I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, so I looked up at Bellamy in question. He smiled at me and pushed my head down, showing me that I should use my mouth as well. Here we go...   
  
With no previous dicks to reference, I had no idea how big Bellamy was, but I knew he was quite large. He was definitely bigger than any dildo I had used. My mouth barely fit around him but I managed it, and when I adjusted to the size he began to pump in and out slowly. I was careful not to use my teeth and began to enjoy blowing Bellamy. Eventually I pushed his hips back to take control. I guess I had expected a penis to taste gross, but I was pleasantly surprised at the fleshy taste. I used my hands and mouth in unison, pumping his shaft and bobbing my head up and down on his little head. I remembered a sensitive area just under the head from a sex education class, and tried to pay particular attention to his reaction to different methods.  
  
"My god baby you're a fucking natural," he suddenly said while grabbing my hair roughly and forcing me to return to a particular motion he enjoyed. I continued to bob my head, pump tightly with my hands, and swirl with my tongue. I didn't know if I should expect him to cum, but he regained control over the situation and began pumping in and out of my mouth. I relaxed and let him go to town. He was thrusting so deep and fast I didn't have time to focus on how much I was gagging, and before I knew it I heard him whisper, "I'm gonna cum." He filled my throat and mouth with hot fluid, saltier than I expected with an unidentified taste I couldn't put my finger on.  
  
Once he was done and I had successfully swallowed everything without choking, we sat for a minute in silence, my head still in his lap and my hand idly stroking his dick. Bellamy ran his hand though my hair, an oddly comforting gesture in this moment.  
  
He broke the silence first. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"  
  
"Definitely," I answered truthfully. "It's not at all what I expected."  
  
"That was pretty incredible." He scooped me up into a tight embrace and held me so I was forced to climb back onto his lap. I straddled him and relaxed into his arms until he recovered from his orgasm.   
  
His recovery was pretty quick, and I soon found his hands roaming my torso once again and his mouth on my own. He made a motion to unzip my pants and I quickly complied, all but ripping my remaining clothing off of my body. My chest pressed against his, my sharp nipples dragging across his skin as I gyrated my hips against his body, and his warmth spread through my own body down into my pussy.  
  
His hands were rough, asking questions of my body and getting answers. He found my sensitive areas so quickly I didn't think it was possible. He was patient and wanted to know every part of me, but eventually his hands made their way to my ass. Bellamy grabbed both cheeks firmly and then slapped one. It took me by surprise and stung quite bad, but I found myself more wet than before and ground my pussy harder into his lap.  
  
Bellamy's dick was growing again. I didn't know how fast he would get hard again, but it was definitely faster than I expected and I began to think a little more about where this was going. My body wasn't listening to my mind. My mind was screaming, _Hold on! You're a huge dyke and you have a girlfriend! What the fuck are you doing?!_ But my body was hungry for Bellamy's dick and so I blocked out my thoughts and continued to gyrate on him.  
  
One of Bellamy's hands moved to my wetness and we shared a gasp as he parted my lips and found exactly how ready I was. With his thumb on my clit, he let two large fingers slip between my lips and into my pussy.  
  
"Jesus Christ Lex, you're so fucking tight. Never really been fucked before have you? Do you get this wet for sweet Clarke? Is my little dyke all wet for Bellamy's dick?" I was taken aback, never having heard Bellamy talk so filthy to me before. He had certainly never called me a dyke. But I was so deep in ecstasy all I could do was moan in response and grind harder on his fingers, desperate for a climax of my own.  
  
"You're not allowed to cum yet Lex. Not until I say so."   
  
"I need to cum Bellamy, I need it so bad."  
  
"Not yet baby." He teased me and pulled his fingers out of my pussy, teasing at the entrance with a single finger and removing pressure from my clit. I tried to grind into him for relief but he pulled his hand away and slapped my ass so hard I scooted back. "Bad girl. You do what I tell you to do." Tears were welling up in my eyes from the stinging of the slap, and Bellamy lifted a hand to my face to wipe them away.   
  
When he was satisfied I wasn't crying he returned both hands to my ass and lifted me up. He reached beneath my legs and lined up his dick to meet my pussy. He rubbed the head along my lips and mixed my own wetness with his. I tried to lower myself slightly but he gripped me more firmly and held me up.  
  
"Not. Yet." He said sternly, and for once I listened. He continued to rub the head of his dick along my lips, finally deciding it was time to enter me.  
  
Like I said, I had never taken anything as big as him. As he pushed in the first inch or two it really hurt. I was wetter than I had ever been and that helped, but I'm glad he took it slow and let me adjust with each movement. Inch by inch he sunk into me, sheathing himself in my body until my curly ginger hair met his own.  
  
"Oh my god," I slurred. This was absolutely unreal. I had never felt so full getting fingered or even fucked with a dildo. There were places in my body I didn't know could be reached until he was inside me.  
  
"This is my cunt now, Lex. Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yessss." I responded, coming in and out through the throes of pleasure crashing through my body.   
  
"I want you to say it. My cunt."  
  
"Oh baby, please let me cum." The pleasure within me was building again and I felt my orgasm approaching.  
  
"Say it first. Then you can cum."  
  
"It's yours, Bellamy. Lexa's cunt is all yours."  
  
Once he heard me say the words he didn't wait any longer. He put both hands on my ass and lifted me up just so the head of his dick was still inside me. Then he pushed me back down slowly. We continued that motion, gradually picking up the pace until I was bouncing up and down on his dick like a wild woman.   
  
"Oh my fucking God, Bell. Fuck me harder baby, I want to feel every inch of you!" I was shouting at this point, absolutely lost in the ecstasy of our union. My pussy was tightening as I got closer and closer to cumming, and I felt every vein in his dick massage the walls of my cunt. I felt like I was shouting nonsense, but I knew I was begging him for more, as much as he had to give me.  
  
Suddenly Bellamy wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, then set me back on the couch so he could lean over me and pump as quickly as he liked. His focus let me know that he was also close to climaxing, and I brought his attention to my eyes to let him know I wanted to cum together.   
  
"I'm not wearing a condom Lex..." he said awkwardly, still thrusting. I rose my hips up to meet every thrust, taking in as much of him as possible.  
  
"I don't fucking care." I all but screamed, now pulling him into me more quickly than before. "Cum in me, baby. Lexa's cunt is yours." I felt like an absolute madwoman. Did I really just tell him to cum into me unprotected?  
  
He almost lost it at my words, but focused and when he was on the brink he rubbed my clit so we could finish together. I felt him begin to tense and within me his hot semen squirted deep into my body, and my own pussy clenched. I screamed in relief, digging my nails into his back and clawing wildly at his body. I held onto him like a life raft, allowing each wave of my orgasm to roll over me until my muscle spasms stopped.  
  
We lay there for some time, his dick softening inside of me. Our sweat mingled together and we breathed heavily in unison, each of us thinking about what had happened. With my body shutting down, my mind started considering the ramifications of having sex with Bellamy. I had always known I was a lesbian, so where did my attraction for Bellamy come from? What the fuck was I going to tell Clarke? How could Bellamy and I ever be friends after this?  
  
Reading my mind as always, Bellamy moved his head to give me a tender kiss. The kiss was unexpected and genuine, and I remembered why I trusted Bellamy so deeply. I remembered the nasty things we said to each other only moments before and flushed, but he held me tighter and we fell asleep, our questions unanswered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I woke up in Bellamy's arms. He was still asleep and I took a moment to appreciate our nudity and closeness. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined being naked with my male best friend, but I had truly enjoyed sucking and fucking him. I loved the way he talked dirty to me and that he didn't give me a second to feel shy about my body or being physical with him.  
  
While he continued to sleep I played my fingers through the small amount of chest hair he had, then ran my hands slowly down his torso back to his cock. I was still fascinated by the reality of the thing. It was not at all what I had imagined, and I yearned to touch and play with it again. I wanted to discover every small detail of what made him hard. 

When Bellamy still hadn't woken up I carefully moved the rest of my body down his and lowered my mouth over the head and down his shaft. I grabbed him firmly and again started to pump in unison with the motions of my mouth. I let my teeth graze his skin ever so slightly and he came back to consciousness quite quickly, grinning once he realized what was going on. His cock stiffened quickly as well, once again ready for attention.  
  
Bellamy continued to shove his dick as deep into my throat as he could. I gagged and recovered over and over, but I fucking loved it. I wanted to take as much of him as I possibly could. Before he could cum in my mouth, I climbed back onto his lap and positioned his head right at my opening. Without a word I slammed down onto him and took him to the hilt. I loved how full he made me feel. I couldn't even remember what good sex felt like before he was inside me, but I knew I would never cum any other way from now on.   
  
We ground into each other. Over our panting there was nothing but the sound of the occasional grunting and the slap of our sweaty skin against one another. Amidst the chaos of our fucking I felt his hands exploring, and suddenly a single finger found its way into my ass. The lubrication from my cunt made it easier for him but I knew it was still very tight.  
  
Holding me still to pause a moment, Bellamy lifted me up and spun me around on his cock so I faced away from him, and then put his attention into lubricating my ass while he continued to fuck my pussy. I felt him probe the area with one finger, and then when I had adjusted, to one, he slid a second in slowly. I tried to relax but this was uncharted territory. His beefy fingers felt significant in my tight asshole, and he began to thrust his dick wildly as he also finger fucked my ass. I loved that he didn't ask. I loved the control he had over me.  
  
The double penetration was enough to send me over the edge, and Bellamy continued to shove his massive cock in and out of my cunt. I cried out loudly and he held me tighter, never slowing his pace. His cock was taking me to a place I had never been before, and the pleasure was so overwhelming I felt like I was losing control of my body. I was dizzy with hunger for his dick, my mind in an absolute fog.  
  
I felt Bellamy begin to shudder and knew it was time. We came together again. His hot seed shot up into me once more and I felt my cunt flood with ecstasy around his cock. Our thrusting slowed to a stop and I collapsed on top of him once again, our loud breath met with the silence of his basement. The TV played almost mute in the background, the movie dialogue so quiet it was indistinguishable.   
  
As always Bellamy was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So...what do we do now Lex?" I didn't know how to answer, but I knew I wasn't going to give up his cock.  
  
"I don't know, Bell. I can't go back to Clarke now. I can't go back to not having you inside me. Have you really always wanted this?"  
  
"Yeah, since the day we met. I used to think about fucking you in meetings, at our little dinner parties, whenever." His honesty was adorable, and I noticed a little color rush into his cheeks. How was it possible he had kept his desire secret for so long?  
  
"You can fuck me wherever you want now baby." I'm sure it sounded ridiculous but I wanted nothing more than to worship his dick. I couldn't believe how much I had missed out on. My body hadn't known how much it needed him.  
  
"Promise?" He still doubted my dedication. I took his cock in my hand and gave him a tender kiss to show him my honesty.  
  
"Promise."


End file.
